dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Nimzo
Nimzo (referred to as Grandmaster Nimzo in-game) is the antagonist in Dragon Quest V. As is the case with most of the series' villains, Nimzo is mostly referred to and not actually encountered until the end of the game, though his pawns and powerful influence do well to wreak havoc in his place. According to his Dragon Quest IX description, he possesses enough physical and mental ability to rule the world by himself. Appearance Nimzo initially appears to be an elderly, green-skinned humanoid, though this is merely a ruse to hide his true, grotesque form: a bloated, red daemon with spear-like fangs, massive mottled and wrinkled wings, four arms, and sharp spikes all over his body, including a spiked tail. Biography Games Main Games Dragon Quest V ;Story Nimzo does not receive much backstory, but is alluded to early in the player's adventure by a ghost servant in Uptaten Towers, where monsters and spirits worship him under duress. The monsters feed by night on the children of Roundbeck and the souls of the damned residents of the castle. The Hero and Bianca sneak off to investigate the haunting, and find a haunted housekeeper in Nimzo's service, who battles them and begs for his life. From this early point, it becomes clear that a Legendary Hero can stop him; thus, Nimzo seeks to neutralise the single biggest threat against him. To accomplish his ends, Nimzo dispatches his monster armies from the netherworld of Nadiria and sinks the floating fortress Zenithia to a lake in the mortal realm. A golden orb falls on Uptaten, and its residents pass without a trace holding this key to the castle's restoration. Nimzo then sends more monsters of the Order of Zugzwang in an attempt to forestall the Legendary Hero's coming, with a focus on the Zenithian bloodline, of which the Hero's chosen wife is a member. His ultimate goal seems to be the submission of the mortal realm and Zenithia to his vast power. Through the events of the game, Nimzo's carefully-constructed plot is unraveled piece-by-piece across three generations, yet his powers only grow in preparation for his battle with the Legendary Hero. By the game's end, he is confronted and defeated. ;Strategy Recommended level: 35+ By this point in the game, the player's party should have all of its most useful spells learnt, plus the sage's stone at the ready, and the Hero's son should know Multiheal and Kabuff, while his daughter should know at least the Oomph spell. The party may also have an easier time with a cureslime-type monster in tow, and Bianca also knows Oomph if she's the chosen spouse. Elfin elixirs will also help the battle flow nicely, as will the Hero's Absorb Magic; both will help keep the party's MP in good supply. In both forms, Nimzo has an energy wave attack that dispels all magic, and can cast an array of buff spells on himself. which the Son can quickly counter with his Zenithian Sword. Have everyone else ready to buff if the disruptor wave is used. Nimzo's first form is fairly easy, but his biggest threat is c-c-cold b-b-breath, which can't be blocked or buffered with Insulatle. Ready the party's fastest healing if any turn uses this skill. Keep the pressure up, and Nimzo should fall in 10 turns or less. The second form, however, is particularly nasty. Nimzo not only gains his daemonesque appearance, but loses some of the earlier spells whilst gaining Kaboom and double attacks with a crit chance. What's more, he begins with Bounce and will attempt to regenerate once his HP reach a certain point, and his disruptors are far more frequent. Even if lucky, the party may only get a couple buffs up before another disruptor hits. Stick to Oomph on the attackers--the bigger priority is dealing enough damage to counter any meditations. Meanwhile, focus on healing the wounded before trying any other skills. Bianca or Nera's Kafrizzle works very well for sneaking some extra damage in. Given time, Nimzo will fall, and the world is saved once more. First Forme Final Forme Dragon Quest IX =Battles = Nimzo appears as a Legacy Boss., obtained after defeating Psaro the Manslayer at high levels. =Treasure = *''In addition, he will always drop a Mini Medal.'' =Skills = Battle Strategy You should have a Priest and/or a Sage in your party. Equip that character with Minstrel's Manual to enable Gritty Ditty. The other three characters can be Warriors and/or Paladins. Equip these with Falcon Blades or Uber Falcon Blades. One of your fighters needs to have learned Fource abilities, equip that character with Armamentalist's Album to use Fources on all party members. Equip your healer and Fource caster with Meteorite Bracers or at least Agility Rings. 1st Turn: Cast Gritty Ditty and Gale Force on your party while the fighters use Falcon Slash. 2nd Turn: Cast Gritty Ditty a second time and have the 3 fighters using Falcon Slash. Remaining Turns: Continue to Falcon Slash with fighters. Healer can either attack to drain MP or heal as needed. If the boss uses Disruptive Wave, start the above steps over. The grandmaster also tends to use a lot of magic spells, so a member with Magic Mirror can prove useful too. Monster Series Appearances Dragon Warrior Monsters First official appearance outside of Japan. Called Mirudraas at the time. Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 Mirudraas1 recipe: Esterk x GoldSlime Mirudraas2 recipe: Mirudraas1 x Orligon, or Mirudraas1 x Spikerous Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker Appears as an S-rank member of the Beast family and has his current name; he appears as his monstrous, true form. Recipe: Drakulard x Malroth. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Appears as a Rank X Monster in the Legendary family with the skillset "Nimzo" and the all important trait "Double Trouble". Recipe: Baramos x Drakulard, or Baramos x Khalamari. ''Theatrhythm Nimzo appears in the musical title along all other final bosses from the Dragon Quest franchise. He uses his official battle music 'Satan', with the notes having to be struck accordingly to defeat him. Trivia *Nimzo, in his non-monster form, bears a strong resemblance to Kami-Sama from ''Dragon Ball Z. It should be noted that Akira Toriyama designed both. *According to the people of Lofty Peak and a person where you fight Bjorn, he is a former Loftinian who grew arrogant from his raw intelligence and power. *He mistakes the Hero to be the Legendary Hero; even if the Hero doesn't bring any of his family, Nimzo will say the same speech and accuse the Hero of being the Legendary Hero. This may be a translation error, or Nimzo could just be genuinely confused by the fact that the Hero was able to destroy his plans and outsmart him. *The name, Nimzo, is a reference to the chessmaster, Aron Nimzowitsch. *He is the only character given a different script (faux Cyrillic) for his dialogue than all others in the same game. If this were read in a language that uses Cyrillic letter (e.g. Russian), it would be unintelligible. *Nimzo is the first Dragon Quest series villain to have once been a human, the second being Mordegon. **However, Mordegon was once the mage Morcant, a friend of the Luminary, Erdwin, before succumbing to Calasmos's temptations for more power. *Nimzo is similar to Byaku Shin, the true leader of Ouma from the Namco X series. Both once had a purpose (Nimzo once being a human, but became a monster and followed under Aamon until becoming his own boss, & Byaku Shin once being the prototype of Kyuju Kyu.), leading an army of minions (Dragon Quest V monsters like Hammerhoods & Slime knights for Nimzo, Ouma minions Kamaitchis, Tengus, Katanas, Akatanas, Byakuyas, Byakuya Xs, Hatters, Swords, One Fives, Five Fives, One Eights, Eight Eights, One Twos, & Two Twos for Byaku Shin), have an underling that caused their enemy's father's death (Bishop Ladja killing Pankraz & Saya killing Shogo Arisu although Xiamou was the culprit.) & both meet their demise at their enemies's hands at their home bases (Mt. Zugzwang for Nimzo & Centipex for Byaku Shin). **However, while Nimzo has been around since his SNES debut in 1992, Byaku Shin debuted 23/24 years after him in Project X Zone 2. Gallery DQV - Nimzo - First Forme.png|Nimzo's first form artwork for the original V''. DQV - Nimzo - Second Forme.png|Nimzo's second form artwork for the original ''V. DQVDS - Nimzo - First Forme.png|Nimzo's first form artwork for the V'' DS remake. DQMBRV - Nimzo.png|Nimzo's artwork for ''MBRV. VDS - Nimzo - First Forme sprite.png VDS - Nimzo - Second Forme sprite.png TDQ - Grandmaster Nimzo.PNG Other languages de:Nimzo Category:??? family Category:Dragon Quest V characters Category:Dragon Quest V monsters Category:Dragon Quest V bosses Category:Dragon Quest IX characters Category:Dragon Quest IX monsters Category:Dragon Quest IX bosses Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters monsters Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Deceased Characters Category:One-monster-slot monsters Category:Two-monster-slot monsters Category:Final Boss Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Parade monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road Victory monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland SP monsters Category:Dragon Quest Rivals monsters Category:Legacy Boss